Nash Will Be Mine
by xxXnashgrier'swifeXxx
Summary: sequel to Torn between 8 men. a nashmort production
1. Chapter 1 hai 11 xD

so lyke im back bitches lol. I got a new haircut and its now brown and wavy and goesdown to my waist and itsperfect. My eyes started to chang ecolors awhile back soits hard to tell what color they are anymore! My eye color depends on my mood actually so rightnow im happy which means its the color of 14 carrot gold. People say i kinda look like lorde? I sing better than her though and im in a band called Prolapsed Anus. We're agrunge rock band. I also found out i have superpowers like, teleportation and telepathy and i can conrtol the water like percy jackson and im supersmart like the smartest inthe world. I can also see into the future and people aways go to me for lotto ticket numbers haha preps. I also got really pretty because i was bitten by Edwardo Cullen and now im a vampire. Edward and I are friends with benefits ;) and Bella was kidnapped and Alice says shes dead soooo also their child died cuz Jacob killed her. But he killed her for me. So now Im immortal and a witch. So i live at hogwarts and im a slytherin. Dracoand I fuck sometimes but we dont really talk that much. It'smore of him fucking me when i get drunk. I dontreally mind It feels good cuz his disco stick is really big. Also Nsh is in Slytherin but i dont really care cuz he's such a bitche so like we dont talk. Plus I heard he fucks Voldy-voldy-voldy-voldy-voldy-esteban whatever his name is a lot. And draco says that sometimes they do anal. It makes me happy knowing that a dick that has been inside of nash is going into me..als Hazel is in ravenclaw and she and Cho Chang are dating. They scissor a lot. Which is okay i guessbut i think it's nasty. also Taylor got allofthe magcon boys except Nash pregnant which ididn't know could happen up until now. Mpreg is a thing i guess. Also Shrek is a slytherin but he only fucks griffindor because he says they smell divine. Also shrek has a brittish accent too. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2 Ebony and Obscuro

So like me n Enoby were talking(shes a hufflepuff) and i wanted to know where her wolf went. "He's bck at the shadow realum buz snape gave me a super perwer cuz im a veryspecial purson who needs alot of protection." I gasped. "Could I have him as my sex slave" She lookedat me "Sure i mean his sekret lolipop is medium but serius black wasa deg and he was good so i gues obscurio will be good xD" I xd'd back at her. "Can you summon him them lol" "ofcourse i can she snapped her fingers and there was this big black dog like the size of a bear. She snapped her fingers once more and i felt dominance surge through my body. I was now able to conrtol obscuro. Eboner left. "Obscuro" I firmly sid. He sat up stragiht. "Fuck me"

*shrek's pov*

Nash still hasn't noticed me. I wish senpi will notice me nd fill my butt with his love. If only he wasnt hooking up with voldemort and draco. In the meantime to calm down my sexual urges I just ,asterbate to Nash_Grier69's pornos. Ijust try to image that its not voldemort fucking Nsh, but instead me. I let out a mighty roar just thinking abut his videos. I jizzed inmy pants yet again. If only I cold jizz inside of Nash's ass. But for now i continue to fuck Taylor Caniff's divine smelling ass and imagine it's Nash's.


	3. Chapter 3 Lovers

Eward's pov

I transfered to hofwrts just to see my one true love Racen. Shes so beautiful n im not sure what i'd do without her. Also i thirst for her blood. Her o positive delicious tasty divine almost nash grier's butnotquite blood. And she's so beautiful espically after she tunred into a vimpere. She now sparkles in eevee step. Literally. I also cum inside of her a lot because i need new child to sacrificeto the dark lord Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore is the real villan here tonite. Voldemort is just a man with huge sexual urges towrds NAsh gerir. Oh ans ps im in a band now its called Bloody Rists. Im trying to get Racen in our band bcu shes a rally good singer but shes in one directions and llemme tell you, Hariy Stylez's dck is nt that big honey bunny.

Alice's pov

ewardo is head over heels with Raven but i have a majorcrush on Edwardo right after we had sex. It was amzing and i need more of it. I need to bear his children. I must kill Raven like i killed bella and her child. I framed it on Jacob but Jacob endied up using it as an excuse to impress Raven. Which madeEdward even more jealous and wanted to win her love.. Ugh, I wishe Jacob would imprint on herlready. This is taking forever.

Jacob's pov

I already imprinted on her lol


	4. Chapter 4 Sexy Hall Sex

Raven's pov

Obscuro was stick his love hose in and out of my body. It was huge and i screamed and moaniing in pleasure. MY baby factory was squirting all over theplace and and stained the carpet with all the blood from my period. A vampire thati didn't reonisge startedto lick it up.I moaned even harder. This was the sexiest thing eva. I cummed with obscurio. But i wasn't dont yet. I commanded obscuro to fuck my behind. Just then, Edwardo began to lick my bloodied vagina and suck all theperios blood out ofit just like that girl on youtube. He stuck his tonuge into my lady garden and i orgasmed. He rubbed my clitoris harshly and i came once again. Just then...Umbridge arrived!

I thought for sureshe would break apart my gangbang but as it turns out...She's a dude! She stuck her diddly wad into my mouth and I suckedon it with pleasure. I choked on it several times because it was so huge. Edward picked up the pace along with obscuro. I felt like I was in Heavan.

Jacob's Pov

I still imprinted on that smexy bitch lol


	5. Chapter 5 Fucking Bitches

Obscuro's Pov

I do say my fellow chaps, this is not what protection dogs are meant for, no no. I was trained in the arts of protection not howto thrust hard enough to hit her g-spot. I am not getting paid enough to do this.

Edward's Pov

Her blood is soamazig i cant even right now. i need to text my main bitch and tell her the news. imsucking period blood outta myson to be bitch, hellz yeah muthafucka.

Alice's Pov

I just got a text from edward. It's just a picture of him sucking period blood out of a vagina and saying, " my next bitch tasts fin"

Nash's Pov

I watched this orgy. Ever single second of it. If only voldemprt made love to me like that... :(

Jacob's Pov

So now I have been told by my wolf pack that just imprinting on her doesn'treally mean much. I guess I haveto like put my man seed in her to? :/ oh well.

Alice's pov

he just added me to a group chat entitled, "period blood is da bomb". Someone tell me how to leave a group chat

Jacob's pov

still imprinted tho


	6. Chapter 6 its fuck time

So anyways after i had captin crunch again for like the third timetoday Jacob ran upto meandst started to talk dirty to emh xD it mademyinner goddess wet and i demanded he fuckmerightnpw.

he didnt.

instead he began to finger me and lick my clitoris. Edward saw andbegan to suck on my hard nipples. I orgamrd and came. Then edward pulledout his littlemember and stuck it into my mouth. It tasted metalic like blood so i sucked harderthan usual. cuz ima vampire rawr. Jacob then began to thrust into my vagina. My titties bounced with every thrust. I screamed as Jacob came before me. He knew I wasn't done yet so he contiuned to fill my pussy with love. He thrusted harder and harder. Edward came inmymouth and i swallowed it all. I orgasmedand peed. Jacob wasa quickand also drank my piss. It was so hot because somehow he was shirtless. But then Alice flew in from the windowand began to fuck herself with Edward's dick. Jacob and I shrugged. JAcob continued to shag me. But then someone filledmy ass with precious man meat. It was...Drako Malfory. He grabbed onto my tits and squuesed them hard. My nipples began to get harder with every thrust from both men.

Abe's Pov

I hate plays:/


	7. Chapter 7 lists xD

so its been like a month and i havent had a period yet. im a little worried dince ive betn havinsex everydqy now for thr last 5 months. the question is...whos baby is it? i wosh it was nashs so i could have a bequtiful baby just like him bit i havent had sex wirh him since i got here. i hVe composed a list of the possible daddies.

1. umbritdge. ive become sekrrt lovers with him amd i now how an A in his class

2. Jacob. boy does his dickle dackle please

3. Edwardo. he sucks my nipplles hard enough so that they start bleeding. it turns me on

4. Obscuro. we've gotten into rp and bdsm. hes ysually the dominate one because i demanded him yo be.

5. Taylor Caniff. he just fucks everybody for some reason.

5. Drako malfoery. he spikes my drinks on purpose sometimes.

8. abe lincoln. he just really hates plays.

9. Cho Chang. she is really a he and he has a big willy my oh my.

also snap might be the daddie as well but we dont do it that often. oh and anyways alice has been licking my pussy a lot. like right after sex. she does it better tgan the guys so i orgasm a lot but its gross.

also hatty potter started to fuck me as well as ron. so it might be anybodies right now.


	8. Chapter 8 Satan Dx

anyways today i went to dumblydore to see whos baby it is. he sed he has powerful magik that can tell. when i got there, he was naked. "it helps with thr [rocedure he sed. "tak of yur clothes" So i did. it was really cold in the room so y nips were really hard. hemade me get onto of this metal table. He strapped down my arms and legs so that i couldent move. "wtf" i sed. "what" he sed. "why" I sed. "cuz" he sed. "cuz y" I sed. "cuz" he sed. "y tho" I sed. "u'll see" he sed. "ugh" i sed. i hate surprises. so like he posiotioned me so that my legs were wide open. he was saying things and pointinghis wand at my lady garden. it didn't hurt at first but then- I began to scream. I screamed bloody murder. I screamed so hard dogs's ears were bleeding.

Edwaurdo's Pov

I heard myone true lover's scream. I wanteed to hep. But i couldn't. I was stuck wih Alice. shewas rubbing my crotch hard and i need to let my man juice go before i think about saving poepl.

Alice's pov

hopefully that means shes ded

*back to racen*

It hurt so much. I could feel my inners moving. 'Thhe babie!' i thought to myself. Suddenly dublmore;s eyes rolled back into his skull and satan appeared next to him. Satan had long waist length black flowy hair that was so straight it would put homophobes to shame. He had on a black leather onesie and a black leather sleeping hat on. In his arms he had a black leather teddybear with a spiked collar on it labeled, "beary". He had a black leather pacifier in his mouth. He had black eyeliner on and his face was a pale but deep red. he had on lip gloss too, it was a black. Suddenly he ripped out his pacifier."wHO AWAKENS ME FROM MY SLUMBER" i was still screaming. his voice was really deep, like deeper than morgan reeman;s. It turned me on.


	9. Chapter 9 Babie

so apperaenly satan didn't really have a deep voice. bummer. instead he ddthis like sims change and he was wearing a pink cardigan with a grey scarf fashionbley put around his next. he was wearing kaki's and white stilettos. His hard was aslo blonde now and combed. He had a sparkly pink boa scarf in his hands. "Mmmmm guuuuuurrlll those pumps don't go with your tacky face" his voice sounded gay. what a turn off. suddrenly edwardo ran into the room, naked. "UNHAND HER" dumbledore stopped what he was doing. "im not touching her" he continued to do things to my pussy. I shrgged and moved my shackles a little. "its tru charlie" he grabbedhis hardened ding-diddly-dinga-long and started to masterbate. "Charlie?" he sed. "I like the name better thn dewardo"

suddenly I felt a major orgasm come on. Dumbleroar let out an evil laugh. "THE BABY WILL BE MINE" I sceamed and came. Edward came. WE all came. Except statn, he doesnt like having sex. All around us the entire school let out one big cumming spree. Then due to sexual tension, the entire school went into a mass orgy. Cho Chang was being fucked by snape, Ronald mcdonald was being fucked by Taylor Caniff. Nash and Voldemort were filming their next porno. Everybody but me, Dumbledore, Statn werent. Even Edward was fucking jacob who came out of nowhere and was shirtless for some reason.

Dumble continued to do his work. Sudenly Shrek flew in from the window looking satisified. "I got Nash pregnant" he roared. He then began to make sweet sweet love to Statn, filling his ass with his willy while staring into my nash hazel eyes. sduddenly i heard baby scremas. Is my babie born?


	10. Chapter 10 Death Dx

Nash's pov

Shrek got me pregnant! and now voldemort doesnt want to have sex with me cuz the babie might die.

Voldy's pov

i might be the antagonist to every single harry potter fanfic or movie or something but i am not a baby killer

Raisin's pov

my baby. my preciosu baby is in dumble's hands. I screamed and tried to get out of my shackles. Nobody could help me, they were all busy having sex. I cried, my firstborn is in the worng hands. My baby cries, heor she knows it too. Dumblydore runs out ofthe dorr but before he makes his big escpae he cuts my throat. I am dying. Even though im immortal. He used a copper knife, my weakness. Edward thrusts into jacob hardertryingt to relase his semen so he can be broken of the sex spell. It turns me on but it is too late. I can feel my life slipping away.

Abe's pov

that baby is mine, even if i never had sex with racen in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11 ohno

Charlie's pov

I fill jacob's ass with my love juice. He is pregnant now but i dont kare. all i car eabout is raisin. she is ded. I cry. (Like if you cry everytim) Then i fuck her dead lifeless body. It isnt cold yet, but it is nice and fresh. I howl in emotional pain. Jacob shoves me overand starts fucking her. I pull him out. "the baby!" I yell. "i dont want our baby to die, even if i hate you. maybe we can start a life together?" jacob begins to cry and he hugs me. "you are the father to my baby so i will marry you and we will live together and maybe raise more kids?"jacob sobs. I nod. I always wanted three kids.

Alice's pov

even though raisin is ded, which is what i wanted, i feel bad. I am now a classy lesbian and cho chang and i are now married. She is pregnant with Snape's baby but it is okay becaus e we will get child support.

Shrek's pov

i am now in love with satan. we are getting married soon and he is already pregnant with my baby. I feel regret for impreginating nash but it is worth it to say that's my kid when an exact replica of nash pops out of his anus.

Jacob's pov

still imprinted.


	12. Chapter 12

Gandalf knocks on the door with the end of his staff.

BILBO:

(from inside) No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!(Gandalf laughs)

GANDALF:

And what about very old friends?

The door opens and Bilbo stands there surprised.

BILBO:

Gandalf?

GANDALF:

Bilbo Baggins. (He smiles at him.)

BILBO:

My dear Gandalf! (He runs to Gandalf who kneels down and hugs him.)

GANDALF:

It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old who would believe it. (He looks closely at Bilbo) You haven't aged a day! (They pause and look at each other then begin to laugh. Bilbo runs into the Hobbit hole.)

BILBO:

Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome. Oh, here we are.

He closes the door. Gandalf looks huge in the little Hobbit hole. He hands his hat and staff to Bilbo, who takes it from him.

BILBO:

Tea or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296, a very good year, almost as old as I am.

He runs and puts Gandalf's things on the hat stand. Gandalf ducks to avoid the chandelier. Bilbo runs off up a corridor shouting back to Gandalf.

BILBO:

It was laid down by my father, what say we open one eh?

GANDALF:

Just tea, thank you.

He backs up a little and crashes into the chandelier; he ducks under it, turns around suddenly and hits his head on the top of the doorjamb.

GANDALF:

Owwwh! (He holds his head and chuckles.)

BILBO:

I was expecting you sometime last week. Not that it matters; you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will.

Gandalf surveys the cosy parlour with a fire burning in the fireplace.

BILBO:

You've caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid urm we've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle oh and there's some cheese here, oh no that wont do! Urm we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart (Gandalf picks up a map off the table, he looks at it there is the Lonely Mountain and a picture of Smaug the Dragon over it.) but we've not much for afters. Oh no we're all right, I've found some sponge cake! (Bilbo comes into the room) I can make you some eggs if you … oh…. Gandalf? (He looks around unable to see Gandalf. Gandalf leans down through the door behind him.)

GANDALF:

Just tea, thank you.

Bilbo turns and looks at him.

BILBO:

Oh right. (He smiles at him.) You don't mind if I do, do you? (Bilbo puts some cheese into his mouth.)

GANDALF:

Oh not at all!

Comes a knock at the door. Bilbo jumps back against the wall hiding.

VOICE:

Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins! (Knocks again.)

BILBO:

(whispering) I'm not at home! (He cowers back against the wall and then sneaks to the window to look out.) It's the Sackville-Bagginses.

VOICE:

I know you're in there!

BILBO:

They're after the house! (He tiptoes back to Gandalf.) They've never forgiven me for living this long. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. (He looks out of the kitchen window then turns back.) I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf. (Gandalf is struggling to sit at the low table, trying to get comfortable.) And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea! (He moves over to remove the kettle from the fire.)

GANDALF:

So you mean to go through with your plan then?

BILBO:

Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made. (He pours water into the pot; Gandalf lifts the lid for him.) Oh, thank you.

GANDALF:

Frodo suspects something.

BILBO:

Of course he does, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. (He returns the kettle to the fireplace.)

GANDALF:

You will tell him wont you?

BILBO:

Yes, yes.

GANDALF:

He's very fond of you.

BILBO:

I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him to. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields and the little rivers. I am old Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart.(Gandalf looks at him concerned, Bilbo fingers something in his waistcoat pocket, Gandalf watches him carefully. Bilbo sits at the table with Gandalf.) I feel thin, sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect that I shall return. In fact, I mean not to.

The scene changes to show Gandalf and Bilbo sitting on a bench outside Bag End smoking their pipes. It is dark and we can see the party field below all lit up with lights.

BILBO:

Old Toby, the finest weed in the Southfarthing.

He blows a smoke ring, as it spreads and becomes bigger and bigger Gandalf sends his own smoke ship through the centre of it. Bilbo watches it.

BILBO:

Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's Pov

I know I should be there for Jacob during his pregnancy, but my mind continued to drift to my crush, Argus Flitch. Yes, I know that it would never be real love but instead it'll be infatuation, but I can't help but fantasize. Sometimes I wish that I never met Raven, since none of this would have ever happened, but I know deep in my heart that she is my one true love. Although something as beautiful as her was too good to be true. They killed her. They killed my beautiful, amazing, wondrous Raven. I'm in pain. My body aches and yearns for her loving touch. But instead I'm stuck with a werewolf that is giving birth to my first born. We were discussing names the other day, speaking of the baby. We sounded like a married couple. He and I both agree on the name Nikolai for a son, but we are at each other's throat when it comes to a girl's name. Sometimes I feel like I actually love him but then I remember that he's a werewolf and our love is forbidden. I'm torn inside.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jacob asks. Right now we are in our king sized bed in our new home. He just woke up. I have been awake for awhile now, thinking about things.

"Just thinking about our baby" His belly is showing more and more everyday. Jacob softly smiles and gazes into my eyes.

"If you think you're going to be a bad father, I can assure that you won't be. I have faith that you will be the best father our baby could ever ask for." He said, caressing my face. It brought tears to my face. "Are you sure?" I cried. He only nodded.

Dumbledore's Pov

Raven never knew it, but I could see it all along. That wretched baby is a curse to everyone around it. I am taking it to the only place I know where to get of it. Hopefully no one can stop me and or question me.


	14. Raiyne here lol XD

hai! :33 it's the new bitch on the block ever since Raisin died and Elboner just kinda left? We're not really sure where she went to be honest. My name is Raiyne Bluebelle Rose Antoinette Cloud Potter. My last name wascloud until i found out i was harry freaking potter's sister. Anyways, moving on to my beautiful self. I have long waist length straight but naturally curly hair and my eyes change colour with my emotions. Here, let me wasteyour precious time listing them all.

happy- purpe

Angry- rojo

excited- verde

despertado- magenta

amor- rosa

neutral- azul pastel

triste- azul profundo

conmocionado- amarillo

timido- marron

deprimindo- naranja

vengativo- negro

pensamiento- gris

right now most of my eye color is now adays is orange cuz im depressed :( (^^ see above) Anyways im SUPER skinny anf i havbe curves in all the right places and im super strong but you cant tell cuz it doesnt look like i have muscles teehee. I have a delicate nose and poreceline skin and a blush that never leaves and guys always tell me i kiss good xD but i aint no slut!1! I just attracted the guys. Oh and i speak every language, naturally. and i play every instrument but clarinet cuz thats mediocure. lol. Im in griffingdore and im really smart and classes dint even teach me anything cuz i already know whats to teach hah lol. also i drawand writereally good.


	15. Chapter 14

Raiyje's pog

so like i never finished my bio last chapter cuz the friggin authir stopped me short (June: :p) (aqauman: derp) so lyk im hariy poopers sister but hairt and i are friends with benefits. or siblings with benefits whatrver you want to cqll it. so im secretlt in love with him but he has a manor crush on snape. ugh. i dated that guy ince, gET OVER IT.

so anyways hairynand i were fucking on tuesday and then dumbledore just appears out of no where and is holding a naked screaming baby and is just like "hey you youngsters" so theb harry invites him to join us and thats the story of how i got anal from a 1000 year old man.

but i realised thst he was evil onced he pulled out of me and came inside of harry. only sickos would do that to a lady. so then he gave us his sex line and left. weird dude.

i dont wabna brag or anything but all the boys at school fuck me. ive givien birth at least 6 times since i got here. lets see theres, Clarry, Marry, Jerry, Cherry, Cerry, Terry, and steve. i put them all in dofferent orphanges so they can experience my childhood! so right now im pregant with umbridge's baby. he's really cute but theres other hot boys in school to fuck. im not a slut Dx

so then on friday carter bursts through the door wuth one combo ninja kick and screams while pointing at my chineese take out. "彼らの鶏は、私が推測する良いですが、私はいつもちょっと舐めて!" he back handed me. i scream and begin to cry. he takes my eggroll and force feeds me it as a gag. then he gets a little kinky with some mild bdsm. he pours hot wonton soup all over my body and a little in my alreay gaping butthole from where bash prolasped it. Carter then continuea to shove eggs rolls into my ass and it feels good. this lasts up until 15 minutes. "私が意味する、IM IMゲイかどうかわからなく、いまいましい、彼は戦" he mumbles as he spits into my butthole. he leaves. i daydream about him. i might be in love. (this is all after i gave birth to unbrudges baby, Ferry) Taylor Candiffer walks in and screams bloody murder. im still on the bed, tied up from carter and im in a doggy style position. "UR VAGINA ISNT NICE" he pulls out a whip from the air behind him. he begins to whip my ass leaving red marks left and right. i began to cry and get wet. my pussy yearned for dick in it. but syddenly taylor sticks his stick inside of me mums car and i orgasm. he fucks ne hard and pulls my hair. i scream as he cums inside of me. but he doesnt stop. he keeps going. i cum. he cums. he she me cum. cumology the study of cum. its first grade. with every word he says we both cum. "youre boobs are big and your vagina isnt" he cums. "your hair is nice" he cums. he cums so much that my belly looks like im pregnant. it hurts. he stops fibally and sticks a plug into my pussy. "take that out and i will kill you" he presses a button and it starts to vibrate. i cum.


	16. Chapter 6 what team

so anyways today we got a measage from the old lady with a weird last name. shes like "y'all need some jesus and you also need to rescue that baby blah blah blah" half if us we're fucking as she was spittibg boring words out her mouth. then she just kinda like orgasmed or something and this opaque dumvkedore face pops up and is just like "you'll never find me lmao" and then these tentacles come out of nowhere and start fucking all the girls in school but me cuz im super desu desu. so then im like "dumbleltydire's sex line i got!" so then i pull out my flip phone i got from like stealing from this mean bitch. "hello dumbledores sex line calling from doom mountain how can i help you?" a voice that sounds like dumbledore speaking in a girly voice. "yeah is uh a dumbleydore there" i ask twirling a piece of ny hair. "do you mind if i put you on hold?" the voice asks. "no problem" i say as i watch _all_ the girls in my school be fucked by tentacles. "i have time" 1D comes on and i orgasm at nUALL's voice. then dumbledore interrupts my orgasm. "crumblybore speaking" he says. "are you at doom mountain rn?" i ask. "maybe" he replies quickly. "ill give you all the change in my pocket if you tell me where you are" i bargain. "depends on how much change you have" i quickly count my change. "uhhh 62 cents" "dEAL" he says. "i am at doom mountain"

i stand up on a table. "pEOPLES I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCMENT" i shout. "hes gay _and_ european?!" someone asks. "NO! DUMBKEYDIRES AT DOOM MOUNTAIN." theres a lot of 'ohhhh' going around. that old lady who is getting fucked at the moment suddenly screamed, "RAIN YOU MUST ASSEMBLE A TEAM TO GO WITH YOU TO SAVE THAT BABY" i nod. i know what i must do. the theme to power rangers plays and i begin to pick. "Cho Chang, cuz shes good at doing asian stuff" i point. "Edward cullen, hes good at staring. abe lincoln, he hates plays. skrek cuz hes got layers. and hmmm Pervy Jackson!" they all get into custume. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"


	17. Where am i at again

So today me n the wildcats (thats what im calling our team) set out for doom mountain. The flag twirlers were ready and the flags had my face on them with sparkly bubble letters that said "im not a slut i swear". So then right after the flag twirlers i had the trumpets followed by clarinets and i think there was a flute player and then the drummers. Oh then there was my slaves per say. Just some over obsessed dweebs carrying my throne so i dont have to walk. What push overs.

So anyways we were nearing doom mountain and i wanted to make a huge apperance so i made the flag tuners twirl harder and they eneded up flying into this blimp i bought on ebay that had my face on it and sparkles. Oh well i didnt like the color. But then some trumpet playing effing tabs or shit. Then all my bitches started to mourn like those people who died were filth compared to me. They should be kissing my shoes and rejoicing every moment the can see me. I should be a goddess in their eyes. I mean, come on. Im drop dead gorgeous and i have more powers than any of your gods.

Anyways agter waiting three thiusand years for these pansies to get a grip we approached doom mountain. It had a opening gkass door and inside it had a hotel lobby with that breakfast room included. There was this cute guy behind the counter. I might shag him later. "Uhh you know where a uh Albert Crumble door might be?" I ask prepared to bargain with 62 cents. "Yess, Mr Dumbmemore is in room 9000 (the pent house) and is on florr 133. Unfortunatly the elevators broken so yiull need to go up the stairs" he said. "I just walked three thousand miles just to-" i started yelling. "You didnt really walk.." A peasant spoke without asking. "eXCUSE ME DID I ASK FOR YOUR COMMENT, MUDBLOOD." I screamed and returned to my conversation with then bag boy. "You, me, bedroom, NOW." I said gripping his wrists and dragging him to the next bedroom. "just do whatever you fags" i snarled at my team.

So after i had sex i calmed down a bit. That clerk boy looked pretty satisfied so i made him tag along just in case i needed a quick shag. These peasants couldnt sastisfy a lady even if her vagina slapped them in the face. So we moved onto the first floor and there was a clam. And it took me millionth boy to shag. That nameless bag clerk boy.


	18. Chapter 21

So this battle already started wrong cuz effing Percy jackson was all like "aint nobody got time for dat" and he went to sit down and read "tiger beat magazine" in a plastic lawn chair. "Its got exclusive pictures of Hairy stylez's abs guise" he protested. I shrugged. Hes not as peasant-y as the rest of this rag tag team.

so we all just kinda stood around watching cuz like the clam wasnt exactly attacking us but it was fucking that clerk boy's ass which was pretty hot i guess to all the gays i have in this team. Which is pretty much all of them. We werent really sure what to do here. I mean the dorr was like right next to the clam, unguarded and unlocked. And the clam wasnt really paying attention to us. Abe just kinda sighed and said something about plays. What is his thing with plays jesus christ get over it.

Well we ended up deciding over tea and cookies that we should save nameless clerk boy. That was after of course 13 straight hours of him having continuous buttsecks and us just kinda lying around playing on our nintendo things and doing nothing what so ever to try and save him. He was of course gagged so we didnt have to hear his annoying whines ugh.

So basucally wjat happened was that we summoned satan, who had a baby in his arms and a coffee and looked really tired, to do our dirty work. "Cant you see Im a little busy at the moment?" He snapped and shoved his baby onto Frank. He then finished his coffee and cracked his knuckles and pretty much beat the shit out of the clam and saved nameless boy. He then took his baby back and vanished in a black cloud. Nameless boy looked pissed but i just put him in a cage so he wouldnt run off and made a slave carry him.

So then we advanced (finally) to the next floor to see Raisin's ghost.


	19. Chapter whatevet

Raisin was a demon. No offense to satan. She was still a ghost so she couldnt really touch us or anything and she got really pissed when she couldnt get fucked by edward. She sterted to cry diamonds which I could do as well so we moved along. So we kinda just passed her level wuickly.

The next floor was a series of unfortunate events resulting in the death of Fred weasly which the other one took him and shoved him into a garbage bag. I didn't really care. My entire team was filled with faggots that can't even please a woman in sex. "Somebody get me some fucking drugs, I can't even look at this pathetic lot." I say pointing at my team. God I hate them all. One of my slaves gives me coke and I do a few lines before my nose is bleeding. I look my team in the eyes. "You all are a disgrace to your mothers, stupid homosexual supporting cast" my sexual urges are increased now and I take lazy ass Jackson and proceed to shag him in front of everyone.

It was quick and we quickly made way to the next floor which just had the god awful Iron Man 2 playing on a flat screen TV. We got out of that one in a hurry.

The next floor was horrible. It was full of mlp's having sex. Pinkie pie, the pimp of this whore hole walked over, holding the leash to whom I believe was Rainbow dash. "Welcome friends to pinkie pie's sex and drug house." She had a surprisingly deep voice. "Sex is free and drugs are too" I looked over at my twat team. "Go masterbate to my gang bang"

I had two dicks in my ass and two in my vagina. There was another sucking on my tits and playing with them. I was smoking with pinkie this entire time as well. After they all came I got pinkie's number and picked up a bottle of booze to ease the pain I get everytime I see my team.


End file.
